Brett Dier
Brett Dier is an Canadian actor. He is known for his roles as Caden in Every Second Counts''as Hutch in ''Mr. Young and currently stars as Michael Cordero Jr. on the CW's Jane the Virgin since 2014-present. He also played Luke Matheson on ABC Family's Ravenswood from 2013-2014. Early Life Dier was born on February 14, 1990 in London, Ontario. He studied improv as well as receiving his first dan black belt in Taekwondo.He reached the 6th grade of Conservatory Music in piano, including the Suzuki method since the age of 4. He also plays the guitar. As a high school student, he was involved with a jazz band. Dier received honors for his work. Dier is a self-taught musician. He also breakdances and practices swimming. Biography Brett was born to act. He enjoys making people laugh while using his great improvisation skills. Many of his goals he has been able to achieve. He has his first Dan Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do, has reached the 6th grade in Conservatory Music (in piano) as well as the Suzuki Method. He has been playing since the age of 4. He is been in the Jazz Band in High School and obtained honors. He is an accomplished swimmer getting his Medallion Medal toward a lifeguard certificate. He also enjoys playing the guitar in a band and is self taught. Breakdancing has also been a priority when not acting. Career Dier received his role in a TV movie, Family in Hiding, as Matt Peterson in 2006. In 2007, he appeared in Seventeen and Missing and The Secrets of Comforting House. In 2008, he gained the role of Caden in Every Second Counts and an alternate Clark Kent in Smallville. He appeared in a small role as Derek Edlund in Fear Itself. In 2010, he had a cameo appearance in Diary of a Wimpy Kid as a breakdancer. He made appearances in Made: The Movie and Meteor Storm. He had a recurring role in Mr. Young as Hutch. He was in another TV movie, Mega Cyclone, as Will Newamr. In 2012, he had a role in Space Twister. In another recurring role, he was Brandon Kelly in The L.A. Complex. In 2013, he played a lead role on Ravenswood as Luke Matheson.3 The series was cancelled after one season.4 He received critical acclaim for his role in Bomb Girls as Gene Corbett. He is set to appear in Backmask which filmed in 2013. In 2014, he began the role of Detective Michael Cordero in Jane the Virgin. The series ended in 2019 Gallery J- SFuh2 400x400.jpg CT38jj2U8AAvh4L.jpg CRuA8CqVEAAeZ18.jpg CRLXdzkUcAAyiO3.jpg COkXsjXUAAAqu6b.jpg CMeQjpwVEAEyLuQ.jpg CDFdKqWUMAAQBlO.jpg B8VPQLnIgAAs5f5.jpg B8VOHXlCIAAxbRl.jpg B7u vYyCMAAoTQz.jpg B7MhhdmIUAEmlyw.jpg B wySzdU0AAoqi8.jpg CO870L1WwAITtCX.jpg SexyBrettDiershirtlessinthedessert.png Tumblr inline mi3wekQYmg1qz4rgp.jpg MV5BMTAwODY3MDU1MzheQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDQ0NDcwMjQ@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg MV5BMTI5NzQzODk1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc3MTA0NA@@. V1. SX200 SY300 .jpg DIER-Brett2.jpg Default.jpg Brett-Dier-in-the-L.A.-Complex-episode-2.06-04-512x285.jpg Brett-dier-240647.jpg Brett-Dier.jpg 8464295836 9d73307744 z.jpg 0 2007-8-3-0-09-10125.jpg 1450198 662709800440761 486095526 n.png Bamx2HfCcAEcvUF-1386196541.jpg 1503998 672532972791777 1097994651 n.jpg 1474479 672532772791797 1672180445 n.jpg 1468716 672532979458443 383111176 n.jpg 1464650 672532492791825 1277940663 n.jpg 1462982 672415496136858 692994874 n.png 1458595 672532982791776 661854502 n.jpg 1457560 672532766125131 1789039870 n.jpg 1453345 671380416240366 558275067 n.png 994661 672532646125143 890787970 n.jpg 941531 672532559458485 1638765583 n.jpg 581290 672329639478777 1684907211 n.png 558088 672533062791768 63996280 n.jpg brettdiertm.JPG External Links * IMDb * Rotten Tomatoes Category:Main Cast (Ravenswood) Category:Actor (Ravenswood) Category:Actor Category:Series Regulars